rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wreck-It Ralph
Wreck-It Ralph (simply known as Ralph) is the main protagonist and eponymous character in Disney's 2012 CG animated film of the same name. Physical Appearance The game he comes from, Fix-It Felix Jr., is shown to be a parody of the classic 1980s video-game Donkey Kong. Therefore, Ralph himself bears a mild-resemblance to the game's main antagonist, the titular Donkey Kong. Ralph is a "giant of a man", and according to Ralph himself, is nine feet tall and weighs 643 pounds (292 kilograms). He is muscular and beefy, with his most noticeable features being his huge hands and feet, made for crushing and smashing things. Ralph has spiky dark auburn (red in 8-bit) hair. Ralph's usual attire clothing are a pair of burgundy red overalls with one strap across his right shoulder while the left strap is broken. He also wears a large red plaid-patterned shirt with ripped-off sleeves which has three buttons at the neck, two of which are buttoned up, and he also wears a turquoise green undershirt beneath his plaid shirt. He is never seen wearing shoes. Personality Despite his hulking appearance, Ralph is ultimately sweet and humble. Even so, he admittedly has a temper problem, which results in him wrecking things when angered. In fact, it's because of his wrecking programming that Ralph was often shunned by the Nicelanders. Ralph himself proved to be ashamed by his wrecking habits at points. During the film, though he desperately wanted to become one, Ralph was actually oblivious to what truly makes one a hero. During the first part of his adventure, he was openly out for himself, believing earning a medal (though he didn't technically earn it) would automatically give him the title of a hero. It isn't until he meets and befriends a young glitch named Vanellope, that he learns a hero is so one who puts the well being of others before themselves. Aside from this, Ralph can be an incredible bumbler, mostly due to his massive size. Though he doesn't exactly appear to be, Ralph actually proves to be quite intelligent. This is seen during the climax of the film where he quickly concocts the plan to erupt Diet Cola Mountain so the Cy-Bugs invading Sugar Rush would mistake the Diet Cola lava for a beacon. This is seen again minutes later when King Candy (as a Cy-Bug) carries Ralph into the air, apparently preventing him from completing his mission. However, Ralph realizes he's being held right above the mountain and breaks free of Candy's grasp, quickly realizing his weight could bring down the Mentos crater that would cause the eruption. In the end, Ralph finally makes peace with his role as a video-game villain while maintaining his friendships with Vanellope, Felix, the other VG Villains, etc., and stated for himself that Vanellope's friendship is all he needs to be happy. Powers and Abilities Ralph is seen as having immense superhuman strength. He has shown being able to lift objects many times his own size and weight in the film. Ralph has demonstrated his strength multiple times, such as being able to bring down a building by smashing it with his own two hands, being able to lift a car of the ground with no stress, and he was able to smash through the walls of King Candy's "Fungon" with a single punch. Also, Ralph was able to bring down the Mentos stalactites with a few smashes to the ground, and other feats demonstrating his supernatural strength level. Living up to his name, Ralph is an excellent wrecking man. He is capable of completely obliterating buildings, huge objects, and taking down large structures all with his brute force. Ralph can move at speeds greater than what is naturally possible. Ralph also has seen being superhumanly durable. He was able to withstand a strike from King Candy in his Cy-Bug form (which would have severely injured an ordinary human being), being hit by Vanellope's cart multiple times, and even falling many stories from buildings in his game, without sustaining damage. Ralph, being a video game character, also is semi-immortal, meaning that he can never age, but can die from being killed outside of his game, which he would be incapable of regenerating from. Alongside these, Ralph has demonstrated a strong force of willpower that is not commonly seen. Ralph has a sheer-will, completely free of evil or lack in belief. Whenever Ralph puts his mind to something, he never gives up no matter how difficult the task at hand seems. For instance, Ralph was able to push himself to get a Hero's Medal even though others said it couldn't be done. Role in the Crossover As the main character to a minimalist, secondary addition to the fandom, Ralph's role in the story is often stretched out and taken many liberties with. Because Ralph exists within a completely different world than that of any other location in the fandom, with a different set of rules and laws, Ralph can usually be seen in his game as a cameo or in a scenario where the other characters are video game characters themselves. Relationships To see Ralph's relationships with the Big Four and other characters, Click here. To see Ralph's pairings, click here. Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Protagonists Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters Category:Characters Category:Immortals